Camping Conflicts
by FreeTheSoul888
Summary: Tea's new friend Selene, is a bit of a delinquent who gets in trouble a lot, so when Selene suggest that the whole gang should go on a camping trip they think it might be fun. Oh boy were they ever wrong. R&R (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One: Meet Selene

Chapter One  
-  
Meet Selene  
  
"Tea! Hey wait up!" Tea turned around at the mention of her name and was surprised to see Selene running towards her.  
  
"Selene? What are you doing here; shouldn't you be in the lab working on your chemistry project?" Selene took a few breathes before answering since she did just run all the way to catch up with Tea.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could walk home with you this time." She asked, no more like pleaded. Tea studied her face and knew something was wrong.  
  
"Selene what did you do?" Tea asked. Selene stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world. "Selene."  
  
"Okay. I was on my way to the lab when these two girls tried decided to try and use me as a punching bag. So I did what I had to do."  
  
"And that was..."  
  
"I knocked them out and hung them on the ceiling fan in the chem. Lab." She said this with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Let me guess you want to get out of here before the principal finds out. And if he does you want me to say you were with me the whole time."  
  
"See how you know me so well." Selene said as she put her arms over Tea's shoulder. "And besides, aren't you walking home with those guy's Yugi, Joey, and Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! Now I can finally meet them." But as they started to head out the door, Tea had her doubts that Selene would be able to cope with her friends.  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan waited for an eternity for Tea to come outside or so it seemed to them. When Tea finally came out of the school they were surprised to see someone else with Tea. The new girl had short auburn hair with black streaks. And when she got closer the three noticed she had dark emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hey Yugi do you know who the new chick is?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, I've never seen her before." The new girl walked right up them.  
  
"So you guys must be Joey, Tristan, and Yugi right?" She asked them. "Tea, you never told me how cute they were." Tea walked up to them and blushed at what the girl said.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Selene. She just moved here a few days ago from England."  
  
"Why don't you have an English accent then?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Because if I talked like this everyday to everyone not only would I go insane but then everyone would think I just sit around all day talking about croquet and how I drink tea all day." Selene answered in an English accent.  
  
"Yugi!" A voice said from behind. They all turned around and saw Seto Kaiba. "I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Kaiba you challenge Yugi to a duel everyday after school and every time you lose." Joey exclaimed. Kaiba gave Joey an evil look and then turned his attention back to Yugi. Before Yugi could answer though Selene interrupted.  
  
"Hey are you talking about duel monsters?" They all looked at Selene. "You know about duel monsters?" Tea questioned.  
  
"I just said I did."  
  
"An amateur like you is way out of my league." Kaiba said in a cold, emotionless voice. Selene looked at Kaiba like she just noticed him for the first time.  
  
"Hey buddy, I may not look like I'm good but don't judge people by their appearances."  
  
"I'm not going to waste my time with someone like you. Now Yugi are you going to duel me or are you going to run home like a scared little boy." Seto asked Yugi again. But again before he could answer Selene interrupted.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me you ignorant bastard." Kaiba was a little shocked to hear words like that come out of her mouth but he quickly got over it.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"By the look of your clothes some spoiled brat who gets everything he wants." She replied. Joey was beginning to like this girl every minute.  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba the owner of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Oh that makes a huge difference, NOT!"  
  
"I see that there are more people like you Wheeler." Joey was about to reply but Selene did that for him.  
  
"Okay buddy you can be rude to me all you want but to insult Joey is going too far. So let's have a duel right here right now." She challenged. Seto gave Selene an evil looking smirk.  
  
"Fine, we will duel. But only to show how better I am than you."  
  
"You know you talk too much."  
  
"Let's go to my company and duel there."  
  
"Why can't we just duel here?" Selene asked  
  
"Because there is no duel stadium here." Yugi answered for Kaiba.  
  
"I don't need a fancy stadium to kick this guy's ass." So they duelled the old fashioned way. In the end though Selene pulled out her Dark Magician Girl and was somehow able to beat Kaiba.  
  
"What, how could an amateur beat me!?" Kaiba yelled. Selene smiled at him and then answered.  
  
"Because Kaiba you have a closed mind and you let your guard down so it was easy to beat you."  
  
"So Kaiba do you still want to duel me?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I think he's too shocked to duel anyone right now." Tristan answered. Tea was about to answer when Selene screamed out in pain. They all turned around and saw two girls were ganging up on Selene and one even had her arm twisted around behind her back.  
  
"Let go of her you jerks!" Tea yelled at them. But they only pushed Tea on the ground.  
  
"Stay out of this bitch. It has nothing to do with you." The one that was holding Selene's arm said.  
  
"Are you the one who left my girls hanging on the ceiling fan in the chem. Lab?" The other one asked Selene.  
  
"Yes I am and I would appreciate it if you would let go of my arm!" With that Selene kicked the girl who was holding her making her let go and then quickly leapt over to the others.  
  
"How dare you show such disrespect to us."  
  
"Man I'm sure showing a lot of disrespect today aren't I Tea?" Selene asked. Tea was too relieved to answer.  
  
"Why did you do that to my girls anyway?" The leader asked.  
  
"Because your girls had it coming now if you excuse me we are leaving. Come on you guys." She motioned for the others to come with her but they were stopped by a whole bunch of other girls who came out of nowhere. "Okay I guess I have no choice but to do the same thing to you as I did to your girls." Selene started fighting and was soon joined by Tristan, Joey and even Kaiba. Soon all the opponents were defeated and then they all got out of there before the principal came.  
  
"Thanks for helping me back there but I could've taken them on myself." Selene said.  
  
"Sheesh maybe Kaiba's right. Maybe there is another Joey in this world." Tea exclaimed.  
  
"You know what Tea." Selene started saying but was then interrupted by a horn honking.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing out here so late." A female voice asked. Everyone looked over and saw Mai and Duke driving up to them.  
  
"Oh hi Mai. We were just heading home." Joey replied. Mai got out of the car and walked over to him. She studied him for a bit and then said.  
  
"You've been fighting again haven't you?"  
  
"How did you know?" Joey said sarcastically. Unfortunately Mai didn't hear it.  
  
"You have dirt all over your clothes. Joey you should really take better care of yourself..." She stopped and looked over at Selene. "Who's the new girl."  
  
"My name is Selene. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and they shooked hands.  
  
"You know. We should go on a camping trip." Selene said all of a sudden. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"You're joking right?" Tea asked.  
  
"Why would I joke about something like this?" She asked. Everyone gave her uneasy looks. "Come on. It will be fun, and even you can come Kaiba." Kaiba (who was still with them) looked at her and nodded his head to signal he understood. The others after awhile agreed to go along with Selene's idea and decided that this weekend they would go camping. Little did they know that it wasn't going to be as much fun as they thought. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Long Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh there I said it now lets get on with the story  
  
Chapter 2 - A Long Trip  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Selene squealed as the gang all got into Mai's car.  
  
"So what camping grounds are we going to?" Joey's little sister Serenity asked.  
  
"I thought we could just find our own camping site. You know somewhere in the forest would be nice." Selene answered.  
  
"And what kind of forest did you have in mind?" Tea asked nervously. She knew what her friend was like and a nice safe camp site was definitely not something that she found exciting. Selene gave her an uneasy smirk.  
  
"I was thinking we could camp out at well you know... Misty Woods." She replied.  
  
"Aren't those woods supposed to be well you know haunted?" Joey asked.  
  
"Why? Are you scared?" Mai asked him.  
  
"Of coarse not, why would I be afraid of some stupid rumour?" Joey replied but with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Everyone laughed at Joey, even his sister and then they went on their way. The drive took about approximately six hours when they finally arrived. The forest was dead silent and really dark and creepy.  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore." Yugi said nervously. Everyone looked as if they agreed with Yugi except for Mai, Selene, and Kaiba.  
  
"Don't tell me you wimps are quitting now?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, where's your sense of adventure?" Selene agreed with Mai.  
  
"I thought the worlds greatest duel master wouldn't be afraid of anything." Kaiba said while looking at Yugi.  
  
"Were not afraid of anything." Tristan retorted.  
  
"Then let's continue shall we?" Mai replied. Mai drove the car deeper into the forest. Unknown to them that someone was following behind them.  
  
They eventually found a spot in the forest that they liked and started setting up camp. It took them hours to finish pitching up all the tents and then it took them another hour trying to decide who would sleep in which tents.  
  
"I refuse to sleep with Wheeler." Kaiba said coldly.  
"Well it's not like I wanted to sleep with someone like you either!" Joey retorted.  
  
"Okay that's enough!" Tea shouted over the noise. "I will decide who sleeps where." Everyone instantly stopped yelling and all looked at Tea. Tea blushed at first from all the attention she was getting and then answered.  
  
"There are only two tents so it is obvious what we are going to do. The boys and that includes you too Kaiba, will sleep in that tent while we girls sleep in that tent." Kaiba was about to voice something when Yugi interrupted.  
  
"Then it's settled. Good job at organizing out everyone Tea." Yugi gave Tea a flashing smile which made Tea blush. When Yugi left Selene walked over to her and nudged her in the hip.  
  
"Looks like someone has a crush." Selene teased. Tea glared at Selene and then walked away. "Man Tea you are no fun!"  
  
"Hey Selene instead of standing there shouting at Tea how about you go and get us some fire wood?" Serenity asked. Selene quickly turned around.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" She whined.  
"Because you are the only one who isn't doing anything at the moment and you are also probably the only one who isn't afraid to go into the forest."  
  
Selene grumbled to herself as she set off into the dark woods. She looked around and saw no signs of any wood so she went in even deeper. The further she went the more she noticed how darker it got. She finally came into a clearing with lots of dead logs. She started picking up all the wood she could carry when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around but no one was there. She shrugged and got back to picking up more logs, when her arms were full she started to head back. But the same sound happened again this time it was coming from some bushes. She went over to them and was just about to touch the bushes when someone grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Let go!" She yelled as she kicked whoever was behind her. She was about to attack again when she noticed it was only Kaiba.  
  
"Why did you do that for you bitch?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that idiot." She replied then went to pick up the logs she dropped. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I was bored and came out here to take my mind off things when I saw you and came over."  
  
"Is that the only reason you came into the forest?" Selene asked. Her eyes pierced into Kaiba's soul making him tell her the truth.  
  
"Serenity told me to come help you bring back firewood for the fire." He replied while staring at the ground. Selene smiled at him and then went back to picking up the logs. Kaiba helped and in no time they had enough wood to last them for weeks. As they walked back to the camp site Selene couldn't help but notice how hot Kaiba really was. She quickly realized what she had been thinking and blushed a deep shade a red. Unknown to her Kaiba was thinking the same thing about her.  
  
I hate to admit this but for a tomboy she's pretty cute. Kaiba thought as Selene was busy looking at all the flowers around them. Selene though noticed that Kaiba was looking at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" She asked him. Kaiba snapped back into reality and looked at Selene again but with more focus.  
  
"I was just wondering how a weak girl like you can carry that many logs in your hands." He answered.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, just because I look weak doesn't mean I am and if you say something like that one more time I am going to have to kick your ass." Kaiba immediately kept his mouth shut for the rest of the way back.  
  
"Tea, do you need help pitching up your tent?" Yugi asked Tea as she was busy trying to keep the tent from falling down. She looked over to him and smiled.  
  
"No it's okay; I'll figure it out on my own." She replied.  
  
"Are you sure; because it's no trouble," He said as he came closer to Tea. She noticed how close he was getting and quickly moved over a bit more.  
  
"If you insist so much then fine you can help." Tea answered. Yugi smiled and then bent down to help her out. They were busy talking about things when they heard Duke shouting.  
  
"Guys, the car is gone!" He shouted.  
  
"What do you mean my cars gone!?" Mai asked. Duke was about to reply when Selene and Kaiba came back with the wood. They both took one look at everyone's faces and knew that something had happened.  
  
"What happened?" Selene asked them.  
  
"It seems that our car is missing!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"The car is gone. How are we going to get back home without the car?" Kaiba questioned.  
  
"We can't stupid. Not unless you want to walk the whole two miles." Joey answered. Kaiba was about to retort when Tristan spoke up.  
  
"We're just going to have to wait until someone comes to find us. You did tell your grandpa that we were coming out here right Yugi?" Everyone looked at Yugi with hopeful faces. Yugi stared at the ground.  
  
"I did tell him we were going camping..." Everyone smiled at that news, "but I didn't tell him which campsite we were going to go to so it could take him days to find us."  
  
"That's just great. I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of idiots that I don't even like!" Kaiba shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"No one forced you to come Kaiba." Selene answered.  
  
"Well if you didn't insist on coming out here then I wouldn't need to shout would I!"  
  
"Don't shout at her like that. It's not like she knew that the car was going to get stolen." Tea yelled at Kaiba.  
  
"Wait a minute." Duke said. They all looked over to. "If the car was stolen then there must be someone else in these woods with us."  
  
"But who else would be out here in the Misty Woods?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Whoever he was is going to pay for stealing my car!" Mai shouted.  
  
"How about we finish setting up our camp and then figure out who stole our car?" Serenity suggested.  
  
"Fine but as soon as that's done I want to get my hands on the person who stole my car. If only they knew they didn't have far to look for the ones who stole the car were watching there every move. 


	3. Chapter Three: Troubles Begin

Chapter 3  
-  
Troubles begin  
  
As soon as they were finished getting the camp set up Mai, Selene, Kaiba, and Joey all went off in search for Mai's car. They searched for the car all day and found no trace of where the car and the people who stole it were. So after a while the others were able to convince Mai to give it a rest and then they all return to the camp.  
  
"Did you find it?" Tea asked. As they came over to them.  
  
"No unfortunately the thieves are nowhere to be seen." Selene answered.  
  
"Well they couldn't have left with the car without us hearing them." Tristan replied. "When we came in here all you could hear was the noise of the engine."  
  
"Are you saying that my car is nothing but a noisy piece of junk?" Mai angrily asked.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying at all Mai. It's just that it's so quiet in here that anything can be heard."  
  
"Whatever, let's get dinner ready because I'm starving." Joey replied. Serenity quickly got right to work on making the dinner while everyone else got out the paper plates.

-------------

"Did you hide the car?" A mysterious girl in a long black jacket asks her accomplice.  
  
"Of course." She replied. "And don't worry they'll never find it until it is too late. The mysterious figure smiles and puts her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll make them pay for making fun of the Dark Claws the way they did." She pulls her head back and laughs hysterically along with her partner. "Stop laughing!" She stops abruptly.  
  
"Go make this the worse trip they've ever been on. NOW!" The girl quickly runs off into the forest towards the camp. 

-----------

"Is this all we have to eat?" Duke asked. Everyone was sitting around the campfire each holding their own can of beans.  
  
"It's all we have." Serenity answered. "All the other food we had seems to have disappeared."  
  
"Do you mean to say that bears got into our food supply and ate everything except these stupid beans that Yugi just to pack?" Tea asked.  
  
"It couldn't have been bears that ate all our food because I specifically put all the food in a bag and hung it really high up on a tree." Joey answered.  
  
"Are you sure that you put up high on a tree because who else could have eaten all our food?" Mai asked.  
  
"What if it was the person who stole our car who also stole our food?" Selene suggested.  
  
"Why on earth would the person steal our food?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"I don't know? Why on earth would he or she want to steal anything of ours?" She answered back.  
  
"Okay you've made your point, let's just eat and then go to sleep." Kaiba answered. They finished off the beans and then went straight to sleep. Or else they tried to get to sleep but the beans took their toll on the group and they pretty much spent the whole night letting out all the extra gas inside their bodies. The next morning when everyone woke up they all couldn't help but gasp for air when they got out of the tents.  
  
"I am never ever going to eat beans again!" Selene shouted as everyone was rushing to get out of the tents.  
  
"I agree with you." Kaiba answered.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that none of us will ever eat beans okay guys." Joey replied.  
  
"Let's not talk about beans any more." Tea said. "How about we just get on with the day."  
  
"Fine, come on Selene, Joey it's time to search for the car again." Mai exclaimed.  
  
"How about this time we split up into groups?" Yugi suggested. "It might be a lot easier to find the car."  
  
"Great idea Yugi." Tea answered with a smile.  
  
"How about you decide who goes with who since you did do a great job in deciding who sleeps where." He answered.  
  
"Okay Yugi. Serenity you go with Tristan, Mai goes with Joey, I'll go with Yugi, and Selene you can go with Kaiba."  
  
"Why do I have to with Kaiba?" Selene questioned.  
  
"I'd rather die then travel with an ingrate like her." Kaiba answered coldly.  
  
"I don't care what you two think you're going with each other and that's final." They then went off in search of the car. 


	4. Chapter Four: Tristan & Serenity

Chapter 4 - Serenity & Tristan  
  
"Tristan, do you think we could take a break for a second?" Serenity asked as the two them were walking through the forest. Tristan stopped and turned around and looked Serenity in the eyes. He could see she was really tired so he decided to give her a break.  
  
"Okay, but I'm afraid only for a little while though." He answered. "We really need to locate Mai's car." Serenity nodded her head to say she knew and decided to lye back on the grass and look at the clouds in the sky.  
  
'I wonder if the others are having any luck?' She thought. 'Oh well at least I get to spend some more time with Tristan.' She smiled and then closed her eyes. She listened to the wind ruffle the leaves on the trees and felt the blades of grass through her fingers. As she was doing all this Tristan couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked just lying there without a care in the world.  
  
'I wish I could tell her how I really feel about her but I know she could never have the same emotions that I am feeling and besides, Joey would kill me if I tried to make a move on his little sister.' He thought. He then realized how much time they had wasted and went over to wake up Serenity who had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hey Serenity wake up." He said while gently poking her. When she started to stir he backed away a little not wanting to give her the wrong impression. But instead of opening her eyes she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Tristan can't we stay like this a little longer? You know just the two of us?" Tristan was shocked. Not only because Serenity talked in her sleep but also because she was dreaming about him. He decided to leave her alone a bit longer to see if he could hear anymore.  
  
"You're so sweet Tristan." She said with a smile on her face. Tristan blushed. She looked so innocent when she slept and she also looked so irresistible too. He wished that he could just for one second be able to hold her in his arms, but he knew better then to try and push his luck. He was still pondering the idea when Serenity sat up.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?" She asked Tristan who jumped when he noticed she was awake. He was too nervous to talk so he only nodded his head. "I didn't say anything in my sleep did I?" He quickly found his voice and answered.  
  
"No." He lied. "Why do you ask?" She blushed as she answered his question.  
  
"Sometimes when I'm sleeping I talk and a lot of the things I say are kind of personal about my life." She answered. "One time I was sleeping in class and I started talking about how I had a crush on this guy in my class. Everyone laughed at me so ever since then I've never been able to sleep in front of anyone. Until now that is."  
  
"I see." Was all Tristan was able to say. 'Why did I tell him all that' She asked herself. 'Duh because you like him and you trust him.' her conscious replied. 'Yeah but now he probably thinks I'm a total idiot, and I wouldn't blame him because here I am arguing with myself. Man I am so lame.' her mind was about to reply when Tristan interrupted.  
  
"You know when I was little I used to sleepwalk all the time." He said with a grin on his face. "One time I walked all the way to school in my pyjamas so the next day everyone saw me sleeping at my desk with my P.J's on." 'Oh my gosh is he trying to cheer me up? That is so sweet' Serenity thought while he was saying all this.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Why would I lye to you about something like that?" He asked. Tristan was expecting her to answer him but instead she started to giggle. He was surprised by her reaction; she was now laughing her head of in spite of the weird look's that Tristan was giving her.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Tristan asked after awhile. Serenity wiped the tears that were starting to form in her eyes and then looked at Tristan with a smile and then answered.  
  
"I was just imagining you in cute bunny pyjamas!" She yelled and then started to laugh all over again. After a few seconds Tristan couldn't help but join in with her laughter. So there they were the two of them sitting there like two laughing hyena's neither of them noticing the dark figure who had been watching them the whole time.

---------------------------------

"These people are such asses." The dark figure whispered as she watched the two of them laughing at some stupid thing the guy said. Another figure appeared beside her.  
  
"Melene, I brought the thing you wanted." The second person said. Melene looked up and gave an evil grin.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked. The second person pulled out a box and gave it to Melene. She took the box and opened it slightly and looked inside. "Perfect, they won't even see it coming until it is too late." She began to laugh but then stopped when her companion gave her a weird look.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked Melene. "Isn't it good enough that we took their car so they can't return home?"  
  
"Listen Chine, nobody and I mean nobody gets away with making fools of us Dark Claws without getting more then they deserve got that." Chine nodded her head and then the two of them went off to continue with their plan.

----------------------------------

"Okay I guess we should be going now uh Tristan." Serenity said once she had calmed down a little.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We better get going; if we want to make it back before nightfall." The two of them got off the ground and started walking again. They were half way away from where they just were when Serenity let out a scream of pain. Tristan quickly caught Serenity before she hit the ground. He was wondering why she had screamed when he saw a snake slithering away.  
  
"Oh no, Serenity's been bitten by a poisonous snake. I get to get her back to the camp before the venom spreads to the rest of her body." He said aloud. But would you know it right as soon as he was about to pick her up it started to rain! Tristan quickly picked up Serenity and started to carry her bridal style towards a nearby cave. When he got inside he gently put her down and started looking around for wood so he could use it for a fire. He found some and started to rub the wood together. 'It's a good thing I was a scout when I was little or else we be freezing our asses off in this cave.' Once the fire started he went over and dragged Serenity closer to the fire and laid her down near it. 'I hope the rain lets up soon. I need to help Serenity before she dies.' But all he could do was sit there and hope for a miracle to happen. 


	5. Chapter Five: Mai & Joey

Chapter 5 – Mai & Joey  
  
"Joey, hurry up. We don't have a lot of time you know." Mai ordered as Joey came dragging his feet over to her.  
  
"Man Mai can't we take a break? We've been walking all morning." He asked her. Mai decided that they could take a break because she was also tired. So they both sat down on the grass and looked at the tranquil river they had been following. Joey looked over at Mai and watched as the wind blew Mai's hair over her face. Joey blushed at how he noticed how much of a goddess Mai looked. _Who am I kidding_? He thought. _Like Mai would ever give me the time of day, all she wants with me is to duel till she wins and finding her car_  
  
"Joey? Is something wrong you look frustrated for some reason?" Mai asked with concern in her voice. Joey quickly looked over at Mai.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if we would ever find your car." He answered. "I'm starting to get tired of the great outdoors."  
  
"Oh I don't know. It's been fun, kind of." She said while blushing. Joey looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"What do you mean 'It's been fun'?" He asked. That got Mai to blush even a deeper shade of red. In fact she was as red as a tomato. Fortunately Joey didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well I mean it's been nice getting to spend more time with you." She answered. Joey was taken aback by this answer. He couldn't believe that Mai just said she liked spending time with him.  
  
"Do you really mean that Mai?" He asked out of curiosity. Mai looked up at him.  
  
"Of course I mean it idiot." She answered. "I like you more then just a dualist you know. I care about what's in a person's heart not what's in his deck." _I cannot believe I just confessed all that to him _She thought to herself. _Do I have a fever? I must have why else would I say all those things to Joey if I don't even mean it._  
  
"But I do mean it." She whispered quietly to herself and luckily Joey didn't hear her.  
  
"Mai, to tell you the truth I've also liked spending time with you." Joey answered. Mai looked at him with complete shock. Did he really say he liked her too? The two of them sat there staring at each other for along time when Joey broke the silence. "Maybe we should continue looking for the car?"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Mai replied. They got off the ground and continued to walk along the river looking for the car. But in fact the two were only looking at each other.

---------------------------------

"There they are." Melene said as she finally found Mai and Joey. She watched them as they sat by the river and talked.  
  
"God what is with these people and sitting down while talking too each other?" Chine asked as she came up from behind Melene. Melene turned around and watched Chine kneel down beside her.  
  
"Did you complete the first task?" She asked. Chine nodded her head.  
  
"The two of them are going to be sitting in that cave for a long time." She answered while laughing quietly to herself.  
  
"Don't starting giving yourself a pat on the back just yet." Melene warned. "We still have the others to deal with too."  
  
"So what are we going to do with these two?" Chine asked. "And what about the others?"  
  
"Don't worry about the others." She answered. "I sent Assera and Laticia to handle the others right now and as for these two I was thinking..." She whispered something into Chine's ear. Chine smiled once Melene was done explaining her plan and then they both quickly raced off to carry it out.

--------------------------------

"So when we do find the car do you think well leave Misty Woods right away or give the camping trip one more chance?" Joey asked Mai.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I for one would love to get out of these woods as fast I can." She answered. "These woods are really creepy and you never know when something unexpected will happen."  
  
"I see." Was all Joey could think of saying. They continued walking neither one of them saying anything else to the other when they heard someone scream further up the river.  
  
"You don't think it's one of our friends do you?" Joey asked Mai. Mai looked at him as if he was some freak of nature.  
  
"Who else do you think it is Joey?" Mai asked.  
  
"Okay I get your point let's go check it out." They ran further up the river until they came to the end of it. They were about to go into the forest to see who was in trouble when the ground began to shake and the two of them fell down a hole.  
  
"Okay were the hell did this fucking hole come from?" Mai questioned. Joey sat up and rubbed his head as he answered.  
  
"How should I know?" He answered. "It's not like I know everything."  
  
"You two talk to much." A voice said from the opening of the hole. They looked up and saw two girls were staring down at them. The one girl who spoke had long scarlet hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a long black cloak and seemed to have violet eyes from were they were sitting. The second girl had shorter hair that was a dark chestnut brown. She too was wearing a black cloak and had magenta eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you two?" Mai asked them. The two of them only laughed at her question.  
  
"We are two of the members from the Dark Claws." The red haired girl answered. "You all had the pleasure of making fools of us so now we are getting our revenge."  
  
"We've never even seen you before in our lives so what could we have done to you two?" Joey asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? We were in the school yard fight with you and your other friends." Magenta eyes answered.  
  
"Oh yah, you were yelling at Selene for kicking your girls' asses and then hanging them on the ceiling fan." Joey answered with a smirk as he remembered how angry they looked. Mai who wasn't there gave Joey a confused look.  
  
"What are you talking about Joey." She asked.  
  
"Well you know how you said I got into another fight. It was against those girls up there and we sure taught them a lesson..." He was interrupted by the girl with the ponytail.  
  
"Yeah well thanks to you bastards we all got detention from the principal and became the laughing stock of the entire school." She answered.  
  
"Well it's not our faults that you all insisted on fighting us." Joey exclaimed.  
  
"We don't have time to waste talking to you losers." Magenta yelled. "We still have all your other friends to deal with so see ya!"  
  
"Wait can't you at least tell us who you are?" Joey asked. They stopped walking and turned back to them.  
  
"My name is Melene." The girl with the scarlet hair answered.  
  
"And I'm Chine." The other said. Then they left them.  
  
"Why the heck did you ask for their names?" Mai asked Joey.  
  
"The girl with the ponytail was really cute." He answered. Mai whacked him on the head with her fist.  
  
"You are unbelievable sometimes!" She screamed. "You can't think of dating those bimbo's when there the enemy you idiot!" Joey pulled his hands away from his ears and then answered.  
  
"Calm down Mai I was just kidding." He answered.  
  
"Oh," She said while blushing, "well it's not like I cared that much." Joey couldn't help but smile at Mai's answer.  
  
"Let's not talk about this right now." He said. "Let's find away out of this hole and then warn the others before it's too late." Mai nodded and then the two of them started to try and climb out of the hole. 


	6. Chapter Six: Téa & Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters but I do own this story and Selene (don't tell her I said that)  
  
Chapter Six – Téa & Yugi  
  
"Hey Téa wait up!" Yugi yelled as Téa began to slow down her pace. "You have longer legs then me you can run faster then I can."  
  
"Come on Yugi if you tried to make an effort in keeping up you could you know." Téa replied with a laugh as she allowed Yugi to catch his breath.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but smile at Téa's laugh. Her laugh always made him feel happy. _Man Téa sure has a nice laugh_. He thought. He watched as her eyes sparkle in the sunlight and wished he could tell her how much she meant to him.  
  
"Yugi, do you think we should go now?" Téa asked. Yugi snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at Téa.  
  
"Can we stay here just a little bit longer Téa? My legs still hurt from all that running." He replied.  
  
"Of course we can to tell you the truth I have to take a rest too." She sat down beside him on the grass and looked at all the flowers that surrounded them and then looked at Yugi. She smiled to herself. _Yugi has always been my good friend and I have known him for so long, I wish I could tell him that I love him without losing his friendship_.  
  
"Téa, I've been meaning to ask you something ever since we got here." Yugi said bringing Téa back to reality.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked. Yugi took a deep breath and looked into her blue eyes.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I've always liked you and I don't mean just as a friend." Yugi said and then closed his eyes as he waited for her answer.  
  
"What exactly do you mean Yugi?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Yugi sighed and opened his eyes.  
  
"What I mean Téa is that I... I love you." He answered. Téa sat there in shock as she let the information sink into her brain. The guy that she has had a crush on for so long has admitted that he loves her! This was too good to be true for her.  
  
She smiled at Yugi and lifted his chin and this time looked into his violet eyes. Then she did something unexpected that Yugi wasn't even prepared for. She kissed him fully on the lips. Yugi was so surprised by what Téa did that his eyes opened to the size of saucers. When Téa pulled away she blushed at what she had done and waited for what Yugi was going to say.  
  
"Well I sure wasn't expecting that for an answer." Yugi replied with a nervous laugh. "But I guess I can take that as a yes right?"  
  
"Obviously." Téa answered with a smile and before you knew it they were kissing again, unknown to them that two people were spying on their special moment.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"How sweet the happy couple finally confessed their love for each other." A girl with raven black hair and piercing red eyes said in a sweetly sickening voice. "Don't you think its sweet Assera?" The other girl who was with her looked away from Téa and Yugi and looked at her friend. She had short hair like Téa but her hair colour was a light golden blonde that reflected the sun.  
  
"Yeah, right Laticia they're a real cute couple but how about we get to work before Melene gets angry with us." She replied.  
  
"And what exactly did you have in mind Assera?" Assera smirked and leaned into her ear and whispered something to her. Laticia also smirked and they quickly got ready to put their plan into action.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I wonder how everyone will react once they find out." Téa asked as Yugi and her continued looking for Mai's car.  
  
"Find out about what exactly Téa?" Was Yugi's reply.  
  
"About us Yugi. I know for a fact that Selene will not let the issue slide and she'll tease me non stop." Téa said as she thought of Selene pointing at her and laughing.  
  
"You think Selene will be bad just imagine Tristan and Joey." Yugi replied with a laugh. Téa and Yugi began a long conversation about who would tease who the most when they saw something strange in the middle of the path. When they got closer they realized it was a note. They went over to it and Téa picked it up.  
  
"What does it read Téa?" Yugi asked as Téa read the note. She looked up from it and looked at Yugi who was trying to read over her shoulder.  
  
"It says watch what you step on. Weird huh?" She answered.  
  
"Yeah that is weird I wonder who wrote it?" Yugi wondered aloud. Téa just shrugged and the two of them began to walk away when Téa stepped on some sort of button hidden in the grass and the two of them were then lifted into the air and were trapped in a net.  
  
"What the heck is going on!?" Téa yelled as she tried to break them free from the net.  
  
"I don't know." Yugi replied. Téa was about to was about to say something when two girls came out of the trees and walked up to them.  
  
"That was way too easy." The girl with piercing red eyes said as she looked at Yugi and Téa.  
  
"I know capturing the other three will probably be just as easy." The second girl with blonde hair exclaimed.  
  
"Um who are you people?" Téa asked as she struggled with the net.  
  
"You're wasting your time trying to break free of that net it's made with a special cord that can only be opened by taking out the tack that is holding it in place and if you must know we are members from the Dark Claws my name is Laticia and this is Assera." The red eyed girl said as she pointed to her accomplice.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Yugi asked. The two of them looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Because you have humiliated the Dark Claws and we can not allow you to go unpunished. We have already taken care of four of your pals and now we're going to take care of the others so ta ta." Assera replied. And then they disappeared back into the forest.  
  
"We have got to get out of here!" Téa exclaimed as she tried to make a hole in the net again. This time though she tried a little too much and accidentally turned over and ended up on top of Yugi! She blushed immediately and quickly got off of him. "Sorry about that Yugi."  
  
"Don't be." He replied and leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by Téa. He moved back and looked hurt by what Téa had done.  
  
"We better wait till after we get out of this net first okay Yugi." He nodded and then the two of them began to try and rip open the net. While Laticia and Assera went off to take care of Kaiba and Selene.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Hi everyone I forgot to say this for a really long time so I'm sorry that I'm saying this now. Okay I'm sorry if the characters are OOC but they have to be to work with the idea I have for this story I hope you will understand and keep reading my story thank you and see you in the next chapter.  
  
-FreeTheSoul888 


	7. Chapter Seven: Kaiba & Selene

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YUGI-OH CHARACTERS! And I never will so let's just get to the story already.  
  
Chapter Seven – Kaiba & Selene  
  
"Okay Kaiba here is the plan." Selene said as she and Kaiba walked down the path through the dense, green forest. "You stay on your side of the path and I'll stay on my on mine got that?" Kaiba looked at Selene as if she were crazy and nodded.  
  
"It's not like I'd want to walk right beside you." Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
'_I am so going to hurt Téa the next time I see here_!' Selene thought. '_How could she make me go with Kaiba? How_?'  
  
"Hey are you listening to me Selene?" Kaiba's voice broke into Selene's thoughts.  
  
"No Kaiba, I wasn't listening because if I was I would have answered you!"  
  
"I am the owner of Kaiba Corp. and you should..."  
  
"Can you stop doing that!?" Selene interrupted.  
  
"Stop doing what exactly?"  
  
"We all know you are the owner of Kaiba Corp. but so what? You could be the president of the world and that still wouldn't make me like or respect you." She walked past him while he stood there looking dumbstruck. The more that girl treated him like that the more he felt like getting to know her better. There was also a strange feeling inside him whenever he was near her. What could that feeling be?  
  
"Hey don't you dare walk away from me." Kaiba yelled as he ran up to Selene and grabbed her arm. Selene immediately stopped walking and grasped out in pain. Kaiba didn't know how tightly he had gripped her so it was hurting her like crazy.  
  
"Kaiba let go of my arm!" She screamed at him. Kaiba only tightened his grip on her and turned her towards him.  
  
"No Selene I'm not going to let go until you tell me exactly why you don't like me and why you don't fear me?" Actually Selene was scared. Usually if a guy grabbed her like this she would have already kicked them and knocked them out by now. So why was Kaiba effecting her so much?  
  
"Kaiba why are you hurting me!?" She asked. Kaiba could see the fear and pain in her eyes but he still didn't let her go.  
  
"I can't let you go until you give me an answer Selene!" Kaiba replied. Selene was on the verge of bursting into tears and she swore to herself long ago that she would never cry again.  
  
"You want to know why I don't like you. And you want to know why I don't fear you?" Kaiba's cold face nodded. "I hate all you business bastards because you ruined my life! And F.Y.I. I am scared of you. I'm scared that you're going to hurt me and I can't do anything about it." She couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst into tears. Kaiba immediately let go of her and backed away.  
  
As soon as Kaiba had let go Selene fell to the ground and shivered as she continued to cry. Kaiba looked at her and felt awful about making someone as tough as her cry like that. He didn't know why but for some reason he fell down beside her and embraced her in a hug. Selene's eyes widened as he did that for she couldn't believe that someone like Kaiba would ever show that kind of emotion.  
  
"Selene I'm sorry for hurting you like that I don't know what came over me." Kaiba whispered into her ears. Selene just cried harder and she threw her arms around his neck as they embraced each other. Then the next thing that happened was a miracle. Kaiba lifted her chin and kissed her! The kiss deepened as Selene kissed back and it felt like all time had stopped.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that the mighty Selene can become all soft just because of a guy." Laticia said to Assera as they watched the happy little scene in front of them.  
  
"I know usually you see Selene beat up anyone who even tried to hold her." Assera replied. Laticia was about to voice her plan when Melene and Chine joined them.  
  
"Assera, Laticia did you take care of Téa and Yugi?" Melene asked.  
  
"Of course we did, why else would we be here if it wasn't for taking care of Yugi and Téa?" Laticia answered.  
  
"Okay once we have taken care of Selene and Kaiba I want you to take care of Duke got that?" Chine ordered while she pointed to Laticia.  
  
"We understand. But what are going to do to those two?" Assera asked.  
  
"This is what I was thinking we could do." Laticia whispered something to the others. They agreed with her plan and then stepped into the clearing.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Selene and Kaiba were still holding each other as Assera, Laticia, Melene, and Chine came out of the bushes and surrounded the cute couple. "What are you doing here?" Selene asked.  
  
"Well at least you remember who we are." Laticia said as they moved in a little closer.  
  
"Yeah well who could forget people as ugly as you?"  
  
"Oh that was good, that was really good NOT!"  
  
"Okay enough lets just get this over with so we can get out of here." Assera exclaimed.  
  
"Fine Assera if you are in such a rush well just finish this now." Laticia replied and then lunged at Selene. Kaiba jumped in front of her and knocked Laticia away.  
  
"Selene who the hell are these people?" He asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize them?" He shook his head and she sighed. "Remember the first time we met and we were attacked by those girls? Well these four are the leaders of the group."  
  
"How did you know that?" Chine asked. Selene gave a tiny smirk.  
  
"Word travels fast around the school you know now let's get this on." Selene replied. Kaiba and Selene fought the Dark Claws as best as they could but they were no match for the four of them well Kaiba wasn't at least. Laticia and Melene lunged at Kaiba and pinned him to the ground. Selene immediately stopped fighting Assera and Chine and ran to Kaiba's aid.  
  
"Don't even think about taking another step Selene or else your boyfriend gets it." Melene warned as she took out her silver knife and held it to Kaiba's throat. Selene stopped running.  
  
"Do you really think I care if that guy gets hurt by you?" Selene calmly asked.  
  
"I don't think I know that you wouldn't want anything to happen to him because we saw you two having that special moment of yours." Laticia answered.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US YOU BITCHES!?" Selene screamed.  
  
"Actually it was fairly easy to do it to you and all your other friends." Chine said maliciously. Selene's eyes began to cloud when she heard that.  
  
"What have you done to them? Tell me NOW!" That only made Chine's smile wider.  
  
"Well your pretty little friend Serenity should be filling up with poison, Mai, and Joey are stuck in a pit and should be bitten by snakes and your friends Téa and Yugi are trapped in a net." Chine answered.  
  
"You have one sick mind lady." Selene growled.  
  
"Thank you." Was her answer. "Now say good bye to your boy toy here." Laticia said as she picked Kaiba up and threw him in the very fast flowing river. Selene immediately jumped into the river and disappeared under the water leaving Melene, Chine, Laticia, and Assera laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh man that was good now all we need to do is get rid of Duke which will be done by Laticia and then we can leave." Melene said. "Now don't you mess up Laticia and once you're down meet us back at the spot where we hid their car alright?"  
  
"Of course Melene. Well I better get going see you guys back at the car." She then bounded off into the direction of Duke while Assera, Melene, and Chine headed back to their hideout.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Selene came crashing out of the water with Kaiba in her arms and swam back to shore. When she got onto the land she began to slap Kaiba's face in order to wake him up.  
  
"Come on Kaiba open your eyes please." She whispered. Soon after she said that Kaiba slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened? Where those four girls go?" He asked groggily. Selene happily threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him. "Um what's going on?"  
  
"There's no time for me to answer your questions we have to help the others now!" She said quickly as she helped him off the ground and led him back into the forest to search for their friends unknown to them that Duke was in some serious trouble of his own.  
  
---------------------------  
  
There Chapter seven is now done hope you liked it and will continue reading. See you in the next chappie BYE :) 


	8. Chapter Eight: Duke All Alone Or Is He?

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Yugi-Oh characters but I do own Selene, Laticia, Assera, Melene, and Chine but you didn't hear that from me  
  
Chapter 8 – Duke All Alone or is He?  
  
Duke sat under the shade of the tree as the wind ruffled his hair and as the birds chirped their sweet song. Even thought Duke was happy to have some peace and quiet he couldn't help but feel very bored.  
  
"Man I should have been the one to have gone with Serenity. But Téa had to pick Tristan." He said to himself as he got off the ground and stretched his arms. "I guess I should make try and make the best of things if I have to be stuck waiting for them to return with Mai's car."  
  
He walked over to the guy's tent and pulled out the C.D player they brought along. He took out some batteries out of their packs and placed them in the C.D player and then began to listen to some music. Laticia was hiding in the bushes near the camp and watched as Duke began to dance with the song. She had to stifle a laugh because the way Duke was dancing would make anybody scream with laughter.  
  
"I have to admit that he is really cute." She said quietly to herself. "If I didn't have to get rid of him I wouldn't have mind getting to know him better and then going out on a date. But here I am wasting time I better just get this over with." She sat there in the bushes and thought of the perfect plan on dealing with Duke. She eventually decided on a plan and went to go put it into action.  
  
----------------------  
  
Laticia threw some leave and dirt over the sticks that were covering the hole she had just made and stood back to admire her work.  
  
"Now all I have to do is lure Duke to this exact spot and then he'll fall into my hole and then voila he'll be taken care of and then I can get out of this creepy forest." She said out loud as she began to walk back to the campsite. Unfortunately she forgot that she had made the hole just in front of her so she walked on top of it and from the force of her weight she fell straight down into it with a scream.  
  
Duke (who was still dancing badly by the way) heard the scream and ran in the direction of where it came from and barely missed almost falling into the hole himself. He looked down and couldn't believe that down in the pit was a young girl with raven black hair and ruby red eyes.  
  
"Are you okay miss!?" He asked as Laticia looked up into his dark green eyes. She couldn't help but blush because he had a look of concern on his face and no one had ever shown any worry for her before.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." She replied. She tried to stand up so she could climb out of the hole but a sharp pain went throughout her body and she fell back down into the dirt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duke's caring voice asked again as her saw here fall back down. Again Laticia blushed.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle!" She yelled up to him.  
  
"Just wait right there I'll be back with a rope soon so just stay put." He got off of his knees and ran back to the camp.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice in the matter." She whispered. "I wonder what Melene would say if she saw me right now?" Laticia waited in the pit for what seemed like an eternity and she was sure that Duke had forgotten all about her and right as soon as she was about to lose all hope a thick rope fell in front of her face. She looked up to see that Duke had returned.  
  
"You actually came back for me!?" She said with surprise in her voice.  
  
"Of course I did I wouldn't just leave you down there that would be mean." He replied with a smile. 'He is so kind.' She thought as she tied the rope around her waist. Duke began to gently pull her out of the pit. When Laticia was finally out of the pit Duke picked her up bridal style and carried her to the camp.  
  
"By the way what's your name?" He asked. Laticia didn't know what to do. If she gave him her name then Melene and the others would never forgive her but she really felt like she should tell him her real name. She decided to tell him.  
  
"My name is Laticia and thank you for getting me out of that hole it was very kind of you." Very kind of you what was she saying? She was one of the leaders of the powerful Dark Claws she shouldn't be saying things like that.  
  
"My names Duke Devlin and your welcome." He said with another smile causing Laticia to melt in his arms. 'Why do I feel so strange whenever he smiles at me?' She thought as Duke placed her on the ground beneath the tree he had been sitting under before.  
  
"You don't have to help me you know." She informed him as he got some bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped it around her ankle. Laticia blushed at the feel of his touch.  
  
"I don't have to but I'm going to anyway now hold still so I can finish this." He replied and he too couldn't help but blush when he touched her soft and delicate skin. "What are you doing here in the forest anyway?"  
  
Laticia was going to make up a story like she was camping with her friends but the she got lost when the strange feeling came over her and she couldn't do it.  
  
"I'll tell you but after what I have to say your not going to like me." She said. Duke finished bandaging her and sat beside her as he waited for what she had to say. She got into a more comfortable position.  
  
"I was here with three of my other friends because we were supposed to deal with you and your friends." She started as Duke's eyes became wide. "Serenity and Tristan are stuck in a cave right now, Mai and Joey fell into a pit, Yugi and Téa are in a net and Kaiba and Selene fell into the river." Duke immediately stood up and glared at her.  
  
"You did that to my friends!? How could you?" He exclaimed. Laticia turned her head away for she was ashamed to look at him.  
  
"I only did it because I thought that you guys were the enemy but now I know that was wrong and if you want you can go find your friends right now and just leave me here cause I'll understand." Duke was about to say that that was a good idea but when he saw the sorry look on her face he knew that saying that would not be a good idea. He sat back down beside her.  
  
"I would never do that to someone even if they tried to finish me off." He said surprising her.  
  
"You really are an amazing guy." She said smiling at him. Duke blushed and picked her up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We are going to go and help my friends and you are going to come with me." He replied.  
  
"Okay I just hope that your friends can be as forgiving as you." Then Duke walked into the forest as Laticia explained where each of them would be.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Okay there's the eighth chapter there are only two chapters left and then this story will be done but until then you're just going to have to keep reading! 


	9. Chapter Nine: All Together Again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Yugi-Oh characters and I never will now that that is done let the ninth chapter begin!

Chapter Nine – All Together Again

Kaiba and Selene walked quickly through the woods and whenever they came across a cave they would run inside and call out for Tristan and Serenity. They went into about ten caves so far and were about to give up hope when they saw a fire glowing inside the eleventh cave.

"Serenity! Tristan are you in there!?" Selene asked as she ran closer to the opening of the cave. Tristan who had been trying to keep Serenity warm with his body jumped up at the sound of his name and ran outside.

"Selene thank goodness you're here Serenity was bitten by a snake and now she's in serious trouble." Tristan exclaimed as he saw Selene running towards him. Selene however, just ran right past Tristan and into the cave. She kneeled down beside Serenity and felt her pulse.

"She's still alive but just barley. Tristan what did the snake look like?" She asked without letting go of Serenity. Tristan thought about it for a bit and then answered her.

"The snake was black with a tiny yellow stripe riding up its back." He replied. Selene let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

"That snake isn't as dangerous as you may think. All we need is a certain plant and then we can help Serenity." She turned towards Kaiba. "Come on I need you to help me look for the plant." She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"How do you know so much about snakes and plants?" Kaiba asked. "And what plant are we looking for exactly?"

"When I was little I got bitten by the same kind of snake and my mom used a special kind of herb to place over my wound to heal it and the plant was... that!" She yelled as she pointed at a green flower that had tiny little yellow dots on it.

"What kind of flower is that?" Kaiba questioned as Selene began to pick as many of the flowers as possible.

"This flower is called Moons Wart and it helps to heal most snake bites." She finished picking the plants and quickly went back to the cave. She kneeled beside Serenity again and placed the Moons Wart over Serenity's bite and waited for about four minutes before taking it off. Tristan leaned in closer to Serenity and gave out a sigh of relief as he saw the color return to her face and she began to breathe normally.

"Whoa that stuff sure works fast for a plant!" Kaiba said with amazement. Selene smiled at him and got off the ground again.

"I'm glad that I could help Serenity get better but we have to go like right now." She declared and began to head toward the entrance. Kaiba followed her as Tristan picked Serenity up.

"Why do we have to leave so quickly?" Tristan asked as he caught up with them.

"Because Tristan Mai, Joey, Yugi, and Téa are still in trouble so we need to find them and then we're going to find those Dark Claws and make them pay for putting us through hell on our vacation." Selene replied. Tristan and Kaiba could hear the anger in her voice and decided to be quiet for the rest of the way.

"Joey will you hurry up the dirt is getting in my hair!" Mai yelled up at Joey as he was climbing up the pit.

"Listen Mai if you don't stop complaining I'll throw so much dirt down on you that you won't be able to breathe." Joey warned and continued climbing. Mai sighed and leaned against the wall and waited impatiently for Joey to get further up so she could begin to climb to.

"When we get out of this pit I am going to make those girls pay for ruining my hair." Mai complained. Joey just sighed and decided to ignore her when he heard her scream. He looked down and saw that the floor was beginning to fill with snakes.

"Where did they come from?" He asked.

"I don't care where they came from I'm getting out of here!" Mai exclaimed as she began to climb the wall as well. "What are you waiting for hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Mai so just be patient!" Joey screamed. Mai quickly kept her mouth shut and tried to ignore the snakes that were still on the ground below them. After awhile Joey finally made it to the top of the pit and pulled himself out and then looked down to see how Mai was doing. "You okay Mai!?"

"I'm fine considering my hair is ruined, snakes are waiting for me down there and now my nails are filled with dirt!" Mai retorted as she too began to reach the top. She was just about to pull herself up when the dirt under her hands crumbled and she began to fall.

"MAI!" Joey yelled as he quickly grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up. "Man Mai have you gained a few pounds because you're really heavy."

"Wheeler if you let go of me I am so going to kill you!" Mai warned. "And I am not FAT!" Joey smirked at her and then pulled with all his might. Once he had finished pulling Mai up to safety he let go of her and fell on his back.

"That was really close huh Mai?" Joey asked. When he didn't hear any reply he lifter his head and was shocked to see that a few tears were falling from Mai's violet eyes. "Mai, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mai wiped some of the tears from here eyes and looked at Joey.

"I've never told anyone this Joey but I've always been deathly afraid of snakes and when those snakes were slithering around me I was so frightened." She began to cry again when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and when she saw it was Joey that just made her eyes open really wide.

"It's okay Mai I would never let anything happen to you as long as I'm around." He whispered and continued to hug her (I love it when people hug each other am I the biggest sap ever or what?).

"Thanks Joey you're the best." She wrapped her arms around him to and they shared that special moment for five minutes when they remembered the others. They let go of each other and stood up.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we forgot about the others we have to find them." Joey said as he began to go find the others when Mai stopped him. "Mai what are you doing!? We have to go."

"I know I just wanted to do this before we start looking for them." She replied. Joey gave her a confused look when Mai's lips met his and for a brief second Joey was in heaven until Mai broke it. Joey just stared at her.

"Why did you do that? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Joey said quickly. Mai smiled at him.

"I've been meaning to do that for a long time now." She replied. "Okay we better go look for the others now." She grabbed his hand and they both began to search for their friends as well.

"Téa I don't think that's going to work." Yugi informed Téa as he watched her try and bite a hole in the net that held them captive.

"Well at least I'm trying to get us out of here unlike you." She retorted and gave up on what she was doing.

"Laticia said that we could only open the net by taking out that tack." Yugi said and pointed to the tack that Laticia had told them.

"That's great Yugi but how are we supposed to take out the tack when we're stuck up her in this tree!?" She exclaimed.

"Hey don't yell at me Téa I was just telling you that so you wouldn't hurt yourself trying to get us out!" Yugi retorted. Téa leaned back against the net and sighed.

"I'm sorry Yugi I'm just worried about Selene." Téa said and closed her eyes.

"Why are you worried about someone like Selene?" Yugi asked.

"Even though Selene is a good fighter she sometimes let's her emotions get in the way and I don't mean her angry emotions." Téa added.

"Then what emotions do you mean?"

"It's the emotions she feels towards Kaiba." She replied with a smile.

"But that would be her angry emotions wouldn't it?" Yugi asked with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Actually it's her love for Kaiba that I'm talking about." She answered.

"What how do you know that Selene loves Kaiba?"

"You ask way too many questions Yugi. Anyway I've known ever since that duel monsters match she had with him that she had some romantic feelings. In fact that's why I put everyone in those pairings for finding the car."

"So you're telling me that you put Selene with Kaiba because Selene likes him? But how do you know that Kaiba likes Selene?"

"Yugi can we talk about this once we have gotten out of this net?" Téa asked. Yugi was about to reply when the heard some rustling in the bushes. "Do you think it's Laticia and Assera?"

"Let's hope not." Yugi replied as two figures came out of the bushes. Yugi and Téa sighed with relief when they saw Duke but then gasped when they saw who was in his arms.

"Duke what are you doing with one of the Dark Claw members in your arms!?" Téa exclaimed. Duke looked up at them and smiled.

"Well I guess this proves that I can trust you Laticia." Duke said to Laticia as he put her on the ground and then went over to his friends.

"Duke what's going on? Why are you talking to her she's the one who did this to us." Téa said as Duke pulled out the tack. The net fell right on top of Duke (with Téa and Yugi still inside just imagine how much that must have hurt).

"Sorry Duke." Yugi apologized as he and Téa got off of him while Laticia couldn't help but laugh. Duke got off the ground and wiped the dirt off.

"It's okay and by the way Laticia here is the one who told me where to find you so she's not part of the Dark Claws anymore." Duke said.

"But Duke she could have lured you out here because she has another trap set for you." Téa whispered but unfortunately Laticia had really good hearing so she heard every word Téa had just spoke.

"If I wanted to trap Duke I would have done at back at the campsite now do you want to find your other friends or not?" She asked.

"Fine but if you try anything you're going to be the one hanging from a tree." Téa warned.

"Um Téa she can't really do anything because she sprained her ankle and that's kind of the reason I was carrying her." Duke told her as she was about to say more to Laticia.

"Oh well in that case then I guess we better get going now hehe." She laughed nervously and then quickly ran into the forest leaving Yugi, Duke and Laticia completely confused.

"Okay so I was bitten by a snake and almost died from the poison?" Serenity repeated as Tristan told her the whole story.

Serenity had awakened minutes ago and now she, Selene, Kaiba, and Tristan were looking for the others.

"Yep that's pretty much it Serenity." Tristan said.

"Now all we need to do is find Téa, Yugi, Mai, and Joey and then we can get the car and then go." Selene said happily. Kaiba was about to say something that had been on his mind recently when they heard a voice coming from up ahead of them.

"SERENITY!" The voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Hey that sounds like Joey." Serenity exclaimed and ran ahead to see if she was right. "JOEY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm over here sis." Joey came running from around a corner and embraced his little sister with a heart warming hug.

"I'm so glad your okay Joey." Serenity said as she let go of him and as Selene, Kaiba, Mai, and Tristan caught up with them. And wouldn't you know it at that very moment Téa and her group came into the same clearing.

"Téa I'm so glad you're okay!" Selene jumped on top of Téa and hugged her.

"Okay enough with the hugging 'cause if you keep doing that I'm going to puke." Laticia said with disgust in her voice. Selene took one look at Laticia and got off of Téa.

"What is she doing here!?" She yelled. However before Duke could answer she lunged at Laticia and pinned her to the ground and was about to punch her when she felt someone's hand stop her. She looked up and saw Duke was holding her back. "What are you doing!?"

"Laticia isn't going to hurt anyone so calm down Selene." Duke answered calmly. Selene whacked Duke's hand away from her and stood up.

"Do you know what kind of hell she and her friends put us through!? DO YOU!?" She asked no more like screamed in his face.

"All I know is that she tied Téa and Yugi up in a tree and that isn't that bad." He replied.

"Well your little girlfriend there sent a snake to bite Serenity almost killing her and her and her other buddies threw Kaiba in a river and he almost drowned!" Duke looked at Laticia.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"I admit that me and Assera put Téa and Yugi up in the net and we did gang up on Kaiba and throw him in the river but I did not send a snake to poison Serenity I'm mean but not that mean it must have been Melene and Chine who did that." Laticia answered. Duke looked into her eyes and knew she had to be telling the truth.

"I believe you." He told her.

"How can you just believe her like that?" Kaiba asked this time.

"Because I trust her and if anyone tries to hurt her they'll have to answer to me." He warned.

"Looks like someone has a crush on her." Selene teased as Duke blushed. Laticia blushed as well but she hid it better then Duke.

"He's blushing that proves he likes her oh this is good this is really good." Selene began to tease him some more when Téa put her hand over her mouth.

"Okay I think that's enough Selene." Téa said and let go of her.

"How about we go and get your car now?" Laticia suggested and that got Mai's attention right away.

"You know where my car is?" She asked hopefully.

"Obviously since I am the one who took it in the first place I should know where it is." She replied. Duke came over to her to pick her up but she held up her hand. "It's okay Duke I think my ankle is feeling much better." She got up and took a few steps to prove it.

"Well if you're sure then how about you start to show us the way to the car?"

"Follow me guys." She started to lead the way into the forest. But one thing was on her mind. '_What will Melene and the others do when they see me bring these guys back_?'

Okay there's the ninth chapter for you now all I have to do is post the last chapter then this story is finished YAY! (Throws confetti in the air and starts to do a little dance) But until then you are just going to have to wait. P.S I would have to say that out of all the chapters I've written for this story this one is my absolute favourite so I hope you all appreciate this chapter.


	10. Chapter Ten: Going Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Yugi – Oh characters and since this is the last chapter I have no chance of owning them. P.S some of the names of the new characters are from the manga Zodiac P.I and I don't own the names

Chapter Ten – Going Home

Laticia led the group through the dense forest and when she saw the sun begin to set behind the trees she knew they had to get to the clearing before it was too dark to see anything.

"Okay guys... and girls we're almost there." Laticia informed the others as she saw the clearing coming into view. However while she was up at the front the others began to talk.

"I still don't trust her. Even if she is taking us to where Mai's car." Selene whispered to Téa.

"I know how you feel but we can't really do anything about it."

"Téa, Selene did you guys hear me!?" Laticia's voice broke into their conversation.

"Um sorry Laticia, what did you say?" Téa asked.

"I said we're here."

"Melene I have some urgent news to report." Chine exclaimed.

"What is it Chine?"

"I went to check and see how Duke was dealt with and it turns out Laticia didn't do anything to him and is now actually helping the brats!"

"WHAT!?" Melene turned on Chine and practically scared her to death.

"T-that's what I-I saw Melene." Chine stuttered for she was afraid that if she didn't say the right words Melene would attack her.

"I should have known better. She was always the boy crazy one." Melene muttered. "Okay then I guess we're just going to have to ask for some reinforcements. Chine call some of the others."

"Yes Melene I'll be right on it." Chine said and walked out of the room.

"So where's my car?" Mai asked impatiently.

"Well if I remember correctly your car should be situated right behind those bushes over there." Laticia pointed towards the bushes and walked over to them. She was about to push them apart when...

"Sorry Laticia but we don't let traitors get off that easily." Laticia immediately took her hands away from the bushes and spun around. The others spun around as well and saw Melene, Chine, and Assera standing behind them.

"So you really did betray us Laticia?" Assera asked.

"I wouldn't call it betray exactly."

"It doesn't matter; you helped our enemy so now you will suffer as well as them." Melene said.

"Hey, excuse me but there's ten of us and only three of you so we have the advantage here." Joey pointed out.

"That's what you think." Melene snapped her fingers and out of the surrounding bushes came more figures in dark cloaks. "Meet the rest of the Dark Claw gang." Each one of them took of their cloaks to reveal two new girls and five young teenage boys.

"I can't believe you Laticia; siding with the enemy is unforgivable!" A girl with short green hair with strands of blue and turquoise eyes exclaimed.

"Shut up Miyuki!" Laticia retorted.

"Laticia who are they?" Duke asked.

"These are like Melene said the other members of the Dark Claws and my best friends."

"Ex-best friends if you don't mind." A boy with spiky black hair and blues eyes corrected.

"Whatever Mick."

"If you don't mind Laticia we'll introduce ourselves." Miyuki said.

"I'm Tyjiyou." The other girl said. Tyjiyou had reddish hair with black and blonde streaks and honey brown eyes.

"And I'm Regulus." A boy with long red hair and violet eyes muttered.

"I am Parn." A boy with short blonde hair and grey eyes said.

"I'm Satoshi." The second last boy said. He had very long whitish-silver hair tied in a ponytail with aqua eyes.

"The name's Chiron." The last boy finally said. He had short brown chestnut hair and creamy brown eyes.

"Okay now that that's over... attack!" Melene shouted so the other Darks Claws jumped at one of the couples and the fight began.

**Téa & Yugi**:

Chine jumped onto Téa and pinned her to the ground while Mick tried to punch Yugi. Luckily Yami Yugi took over and was able to stop Mick's attack. Yami quickly twisted his arm back and flung him against a tree instantly knocking him out. Téa on the other hand was in a bit more trouble.

"Get off of me!" Téa screamed and tried to knock Chine off of her but unfortunately it didn't work.

"You should have just stayed in that net." Chine whispered into her ear sending a chill up Téa's spine. Chine was just about to lean back and punch Téa when a hand stopped her and pulled her off Téa. Téa quickly got off the ground and looked to see who had rescued her and it was none other then Yami.

"Don't you ever do that to Téa ever again got that." Yugi said with a dangerous tone. Chine nodded her head; her eyes were full of fear. Yugi let go of Chine and Chine quickly ran off into the forest.

"Thanks Yugi!" Téa exclaimed and threw her arms around Yugi and kissed him. After she broke the kiss Yugi could only blush while he muttered.

"You're welcome Téa."

**Mai & Joey**:

Regulus and Chiron went after Mai and both of them took no hesitation in going straight for Mai.

"You know what beautiful if you go with me and leave this idiot then you can have anything your heart desires." Chiron whispered into her ear.

"No way freak I would never go with you!" Mai punched him in the stomach knocking him unconscious. Unfortunately while she was busy with Chiron, Regulus had a chance to sneak up on Mai and hit her in the back causing her to fall to the ground with a large 'THUD.'

"MAI!" Joey yelled and ran towards her.

"That's what you get for messing with the Dark Claws... too bad it had to end like this she was pretty cute." Regulus said. Joey however saw red and lunged at Regulus and butted him into a tree.

"And that's what you get for hurting my angel." Joey said viciously.

"Ah, Joey I never knew you could say anything that sweet." A feminine voice said from behind him. He looked around and was relieved to see it was just Mai.

"Mai I'm so glad you're safe."

"What? You didn't really think that a punch like that could keep me down did you?" She asked. Joey smirked at her and ran over and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Down boy we still haven't won this battle yet." Mai said after the kiss was broken.

"I guess you're right, come on let's see how the others are doing."

**Tristan & Serenity**:

"Tristan I'm scared, I don't know how to fight." Serenity whispered into Tristan's ear as Miyuki and Parn ganged up on them.

"It's okay Serenity I won't let them hurt. Not while I'm still standing at least." As soon as Tristan said that Miyuki and Parn laughed.

"You really think you're that strong?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm strong enough to kick your asses sorry about my language Serenity." Tristan answered and apologized to Serenity who had never heard Tristan talk like that before.

"We'll see about that." Parn ran in front of Tristan and tried to punch him but he dodged it easily and he even dodged Miyuki's sneak attack from behind.

Serenity watched in amazement as Tristan dodged every single punch and Tristan knew that Serenity was watching and decided to show her how well he could fight. As Parn got ready to punch Tristan again, Tristan quickly dodged the attack and tripped Parn with his feet and then quickly jumped on top of him forcing him to stay glued to the ground. Tristan turned his head in Serenity's direction and flashed her a smile. And in doing so completely forgetting all about Miyuki.

"Tristan, look out behind you!" Serenity warned but it was too late Miyuki hit a pressure point on his back and knocked him out. Parn (who was still conscious) pushed Tristan off of him and then he Miyuki turned to look in Serenity's direction.

"It looks like your boyfriend isn't going to be able to protect you anymore." Parn stated and edged closer to her. Serenity stood there in horror as the two of them began to gang up on her and knew that this would probably be the end for her until she saw Tristan's unconscious body lying motionless on the floor and she knew she had to do something for not only her self but for him as well.

She eyed two large rocks situated next to her and picked them up and with all her might threw one at each of her pursuers. They were direct hits and were able to knock both of them out. After feeling a great sense of pride in what she had done, she quickly remembered Tristan and ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Tristan please wake up." She whispered and a single tear fell on his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Serenity what happened?" Serenity was so overjoyed in seeing him awake that the next thing she knew, she was kissing him not only surprising Tristan but herself as well. When they parted lips they just looked at each other silently. "Um what was that all about?"

"I just realized awhile ago that if you ever died I don't know what I would do because now I know that I love you Tristan." Serenity said and placed her head gently on his shoulder. Tristan smiled down at her and held her close to his chest while he whispered into her ears.

"I love you to."

**Kaiba & Selene**:

"Okay Kaiba here's the plan I'll take them out while you go see if the others are okay." Selene whispered to Kaiba as Assera and Melene began to get closer to them.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here alone with them." Kaiba answered.

"If I remember correctly, Kaiba the last time we fought them you got captured by them and then they threw you in the river."

"That was only once..."

"Listen Kaiba I don't want to see you get hurt again so please do me this favour and go help the others. I can take care of myself." Selene said.

"Okay, but you better be okay when I get back."

"Don't worry I will now go." Kaiba nodded and then quickly ran off into the forest but he secretly hid behind some bushes so he could watch over her (who would ever have thought that Kaiba would be that kind?).

"I see your boy toy left you, what a shame." Melene said as she threw a punch at Selene which she easily dodged.

"For your information, he didn't run away he went to help the others because fighting you would have been a waste of his time." Selene retorted and punched Melene in the stomach. She was about to punch her again when Assera came up from behind and held her back. Selene screamed and tried to break out of her grasp but to no avail. Melene got off of the ground and smirked at Selene.

"Looks like you lost." She whispered and began to punch and slap her with everything she had. Kaiba watched the scene in front of him and felt rage boiling inside him. He knew he promised Selene to help the others but he would not allow these bitches to hurt his Selene so he ran out of the bushes and furiously punched Assera in the back causing Assera to scream and then fall to the ground. Melene backed away from the as Selene fell to the ground and Kaiba bent down to check and see if she was okay.

"I thought I told you to help the others." She said hoarsely.

"I couldn't just let you have all the fun now could I?" He answered making Selene smile in spite of the pain she was feeling.

"Okay then go kick her ass for me." Selene ordered as she nodded her head in Melene's direction.

"You got it." Kaiba gently laid Selene down on the grass and got up to fight Melene. However Melene being the real cowered that she is just ran away into the forest.

"Man what a wimp. One of her comrades gets beaten and then she just automatically gives up? What kind of leader is she?" Selene asked. Kaiba just bent down beside her again and kissed her.

"Now we better go find the others." Kaiba whispered silently into Selene's ear and picked her up bridal style. Selene nodded her head in silence as she could still fell his lips upon hers.

**Duke & Laticia**:

"So Laticia this is the loser you left me for?" Satoshi asked as he and Tyjiyou ganged up on them.

"Laticia what's he talking about?" Duke asked. Laticia blushed and bowed her head.

"Well you see I used to date Satoshi and Tyjiyou is my sister." She replied.

"What!? You used to date him and she's your sister!?"

"That's what she just said idiot." Tyjiyou said icily. Satoshi whispered something into Tyjiyou's ear while Laticia and Duke got ready for when they would attack. However after Satoshi whispered the thing in Tyjiyou's ear they she just smiled and walked up to Duke. "You know what Laticia I can kind of see why you betrayed us for this guy. He is pretty cute after all." She began to rub her body up against his and then slowly traced her finger around his lips. Laticia was about to go and rip her sister off her man when Satoshi pinned her up against a tree and forcefully kissed her.

"How dare you kiss me you bastard!" Laticia screamed at him after he parted the kiss.

"Oh come on Laticia you know you loved it so how about we do it again?" He was about to kiss her again when a hand appeared on his shoulder and turned him around. It was Duke. "how did you get away from Tyjiyou?"

"I just told her I wasn't interested and when that didn't work I just knocked her out." Duke replied. As Satoshi was distracted, Laticia took her chance to kick him hard in the back causing him to fall over and then Duke picked him and punched him hard in the stomach. He then looked at Laticia. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." She ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. He hugged her back and then he did something she thought he would never do. He lifter her chin and kissed her.

"Whoa way to go Duke!" Joey exclaimed as he and Mai and all the others came over to where they were. Laticia and Duke broke their kiss and blushed furiously.

"Aw don't be shy Laticia you're one of us now." Selene said and lightly punched her in the shoulder. Laticia smiled at her.

"Okay enough with the touchy feelings let get into my car and get the hell out of here!" Mai ordered.

"I couldn't agree with you more Mai." Téa said as they all piled into the car. Unfortunately when Mai tried to start the car... nothing happened.

"Hey Mai what's going on?" Tristan asked. Mai looked around but could see nothing wrong when she noticed that the fuel tank was on empty.

"Okay that's it I have had enough of this I'm calling my limo to come and pick us up!" Kaiba exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone and while everyone glared at him.

"Kaiba?" Selene said.

"What Selene?" Kaiba asked.

"Did you have this cell phone all this time?"

"Yeah."

"THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE!?" Everyone yelled.

"I didn't think it was important at the time." He then dialled a number and called for one of his limos as everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay I think it's safe to say that we are never going camping again!" Selene exclaimed as everyone agreed and as the limo appeared. Everyone boarded the limo and then it began to take them home and all of them thought of this trip as not a camping trip, but a trip full of camping conflicts.

YAY!! I finally finished Camping Conflicts! (A hundred balloons fall down and I begin to do a victory dance). Well I hope you all enjoyed my story and will read any of my other ones but now that this is finished I must be going so to you I say goodbye!

-FreeTheSoul888.


End file.
